


Sailor Mars Trashed

by SatanicViolator



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Mild Gore, Ryona, Sexual Violence, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Sailor Mars Trashed

Sailor Mars made a cry when a fat man grabbed a handful of her black hair and slammed her head against the wall of the dark valley. Her face met cold bricks, he nose broke. Man tossed black haired girl on the dirty earth. He kicked her hard with his heavy shoe, breaking one of two ribs.  
"Not so mouth this time" he said and pinned her to the earth with his shoe. She struggled and tried to rise, but his leg kept her on place as the fat man removed her red heels. He grabbed her left feet and brutally twisted till the "crack" was heard, accompanied by her pain filled cry. He did the say with her other feet, making her to cry even more.   
Removing her gloves, he started to broke her fingers, one after another. He enjoyed every second of her cries of terror and agony.   
"Poor bitch" he said. He ripped lower part of her costume and slammed empety bottle of the cheap booze that the found in the trash can nearby, deep inside her pussy. Despite weakened by the pain he caused, she cried again as he deflowered her with some dirty bottle.  
Using a pair of scissors, he cut her long, raven black hair till she was almost completely bald.   
"Time to the you to the place where you belong" he said and carried her broken body. He tossed her to the trash can and closed it, leaving broken, filled with pain and agony Sailor Mars half sunk in the filth.


End file.
